Within the Mist
by authorwithissues
Summary: Within the deepest, blackest mist, lies true strength and weakness. Can it be found in time? OC but no Mary Sue, semi-AU, ABANDONED. Outline inside.
1. Hunger

_AWI: So, I never got around to doing anything with this fic, sadly. If any of you few readers are interested, this fic is now **up for adoption**. If you would like to adopt it, I have a plan written out chapter-by-chapter to the end. It totals at 11 chapters and you will also receive the half-done Chapter 3. Should you adopt this fic, feel free to completely alter everything if you want, just please follow the basic plot, at least.  
If no one wishes to adopt by the end of the year (give or take), I will post the plan in here as a courtesy to the readers._

* * *

**Within the Mist**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hunger

The lunchroom was bustling with lunchroom life and activity typical of your typical high school lunchroom with all the high schoolers eating lunch. Everyone was either eating or chatting animatedly with their friends or cliques or whatever groups. Only one person seemed to be out of the loop and rocking the boat. A strawberry blond with an odd pixie cut with two long braids extending from beneath the pixieness. Her eyes were a startlingly average brown but were mostly covered by her messy pixie cut that most definitely hinted at a bed head. But, what made her so different from everyone else, was the fact that she was neither speaking with friends, nor eating lunch. Just reading a book as her stomach growled and her faced contorted slightly at the discomfort of hunger.

After a short while, her book couldn't seem to hold her attention any longer and she pulled out math homework that was due in two days. Damn, when you do homework ahead of time, that's when you know things are bad. But, she ignored the vibes and painfully did the homework until the bell rang and she headed for her next class.

[.I+I.]

Jessie, as that was the strawberry blond's name, trudged home, avoiding puddles or anything else that might get her dirty in any way. She was a bit of a clean freak, all thanks to her 'guardian'. He didn't like 'dirty' things. Apparently she constantly qualified as dirty, no matter how spotless she was…

Sighing mentally, Jessie turned and started down the path to the house, scanning the yard for any bottles or cans or… something else… Finding nothing, she knocked once on the door before pulling out the key and opening it.

The sight that welcomed her was not at all unusual and she passed it by without a second thought. On the living room couch was a red haired man with a goatee and strange half mask with a black haired woman lying on top of him, unconscious. They were covered by nothing more than a blanket, giving hints at what they might have been doing.

Jessie waltzed on past and shut herself in her room, dumping her bag and pulling open a dresser drawer to reveal a bunch of granola bars and the like. Pulling one out, the blond unwrapped it and began devouring it like there was no tomorrow.

Having sated the gnawing hunger enough, the girl headed back out, ignoring the living room scene and heading directly for the kitchen to get some actual food. Sadly, after opening every cupboard, Jessie was greeted with the same sight; cobwebs, cobwebs, the occasional spider, oh, and more cobwebs. Sighing pitifully, she went straight back to her room to gorge on an oh so satisfying feast of granola bars. Oh, it just sounded so exciting and nutritious! Well… some of them had fruit in them… maybe…

All the food was gone, meaning Allen had come to visit while she was at school, most likely. She would have to go shopping again and get more food. Who knew when he would be back again? He didn't exactly have a regular pattern. He was almost as unpredictable as Cross, the redheaded idiot lying on the couch if you hadn't already figured it out.

Munching on the fifth bar, the blond began to feel a bit dumb. Her breakfast had been a granola bar as she dashed through the streets to school and now her lunner was granola bars. So, all in all, she'd had granola bars for brelunner. Wonderful variety, wouldn't you say?


	2. My Hero

_Kasey: Chapter two has arrived! Shocking, isn't it?_

_AWI: Yeah. I'm, like, on a roll._

_Celine: Don't you have homework?_

_AWI: … …_

_Celine: Well, it is about 3 in the morning right now and that project is due at 2 in the afternoon and you haven't even started. Hm. I wonder where this is going? Oh, and plus there's the rest of the school day, which starts at 6. You have 3 hours._

_AWI: Shut up! I'll get to it… eventually…_

_Celine: Drawing one picture can take you an hour, dumbass. You should really get working._

_AWI: Never! I'll pretend to be sick!_

_Kasey: Won't work. Your parents are out of town until Saturday and you need you parents to call you in sick. Plus, you already have like 3 missing assignments, so your record will just sink lower and lower. And, don't you also have a quiz later today?_

_AWI: Stop pestering me! I don't claim DGM! There! I said it! Now let's move on!_

_Kasey: Dominoes. You got thirty minutes._

_Everyone: … *sweat drop*_

Chapter 2: My Hero

Later that day, Jessie went out on a crazy shopping spree, pretending her 'father' was holding a party in order to avoid suspicion over the amount of food she was buying. Curse Allen and his inhuman appetite!

[.I+I.]

Shutting the door with a hip, the blond dragged all the bags into the house, subconsciously checking to see if Cross and his little 'friend' were still on the couch. Nope. Instead, it was the most wonderful mop of messy hair.

"Allen!" Jessie gaped, surprised out of her wits, dropping half the bags.

The white haired boy turned around, smiling softly, looking paler than a ghost, as usual. The only color on his whole head, when his eyes were closed at least, was a long, crimson scar that extended from a filled-in pentacle over his left eye and down his cheek. His eyes themselves were an enchanting, haunted silver. He hopped up quickly, offering to help with the bags. Jessie immediately accepted and soon everything was in the kitchen and the blond was beginning to prepare the food for the white haired guy's appetite.

"Uh, wait!"

Jessie stopped pulling out vegetables to cut up to stare at the white haired guy before her incredulously. "Are you serious? Since when are you _not_ hungry?"

"No. It's not that. It's just that we won't be staying here long enough for that. We were just dropping off a Newbie. I don't have enough time to train them. Something came up and we have to go to Headquarters now. I was hoping to tell Shishou himself, but it appears he is not here, so I'm afraid I'll have to pass that burden on to you. Sorry," he ended sheepishly.

Jessie glared at him for about half a second before she was swooning slightly. He was just so pretty and awesome. She couldn't help it.

Quickly regaining her composure, she nodded. "Right. I'll tell him. If it's such an emergency, get moving!"

He nodded, but still seemed slightly reluctant to leave. He clearly did not want to go, which was unusual. Yes, he frequently stopped by, but it was only for a short meal or a quick conversation with Cross. He was normally out of there the moment it was polite. Why would he be trying to _stay_?

Smirking inwardly, Jessie handed him a granola bar and stalked toward Link, who was standing like a statue by the couch, next to the kid she assumed was the Newbie.

"Hey, Link. Why is the moyashi trying to delay his little trip to Headquarters, even though he has to at the end of every freaking mission?"

Link looked at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly, before answering. "I do not know."

He totally did. The pair had been coming over for 'visits' for two years. She might not know why Link was always tailing Allen, but she'd figured out how to read him pretty well. Not Allen, though. He was annoyingly good at hiding his true emotions and making his façade seem disturbingly real. It was not uncommon for even Link to be fooled by it. She'd seen it done several times.

"Whatever. By the way, why are you always writing in those notebooks? You're not doing it today?"

"They are reports to give to my superior, Inspector Leverrier. I am not writing one at the moment because it is off the record, and I expect it to stay that way, Miss Mallenhour."

"Smeesh. How many times do I have to say it? It's _Jessie_. Nobody cares what my last name is."

The blond man gave her a quick look before glancing at the kitchen. "Walker! We must leave at once!"

Allen sighed dejectedly and walked out of the room. Giving one final wave to Jessie and the Newbie sitting on the couch, the pair left.

[.I+I.]

The Newbie's name was Thor, and that was the weirdest thing about him. He looked just like your average Joe, talked like your average Joe, and basically _was_ your average Joe, save for his name. Oh, and one more thing, he was an Exorcist.

* * *

_Celine: Now it's 3:30._

_AWI: Shut up! I can barely keep my eyes open and keep making stupid typos! I don't need you counting my time down, too._

_Michael: Also, you should really work on MoD or tJ. You're really falling behind._

_AWI: Yeah…_

_Kasey: Wow. This must be the shortest conversation we've ever had._

_Celine: Yes, it seems we are also affected by your tiredness, AWI. Therefore, __**WAKE UP**__!!!_

_AWI: Meh._

_--_

The following was posted on 11/11/09

_AWI: You people suck! Review already, dammit! This is my least popular fic yet it is the one that I have put the most though into!_

_Celine: Should you really be telling the readers they suck? Won't that just make them angry and not review just to spite you._

_AWI: My plan is to make them all angry enough to flame me. They'll be flames, but at least they'll be reviews. I need at least _1_ dammit!_

_Kasey (shaking head): pathetic..._


	3. The Outline

_A/n: As promised, I'm posting the plan. Please excuse crappy, juvenile language. This was just a rough outline of what I wanted to happen and wasn't originally meant to be seen by any but me._

_As of now, consider _Within the Mist_ abandoned. If anyone wants to adopt it, feel free._

Chapter 1

•Introduce main character[1] not eating at lunch. Nobody really notices, despite how they always look hungry

•Have them go home to find Cross there, doing his usual stuff (with a lady and drinking)

•Introduce what's going on, somewhat

Chapter 2

•Allen comes and visits for some reason with Link

•Main character is happy to see him and talk about how Allen found MC and was amazing and then sent MC to Cross, sadly

•Allen leaves

Chapter 3

•Akuma attack and MC's weapon[2] is used, though not thoroughly described, only introduced

•Later, Allen drops off another Exorcist[3] that he found. The two go to school together as friends as MC begins to explain what is going on[4]

Chapter 4

•The two get home

•Cross is gone and the place is trashed and set up to appear as if everyone has died

•The two immediately head out to try and find Allen

Chapter 5

•Newbie begins to explain about how Allen found them and all that

•They find a Pro Exorcist[5] and, hesitantly, nurse them back to health (or whatever)

•First thing that pops out of Pro's mouth is, "Allen! They've[6] taken him!"

Chapter 6

•Another Pro comes to pick Lenalee up, but the pair is already gone and they never told Lenalee who they were

•Newbie's weapon proves very useful for tracking and they pick up on Allen's trail

•They run into several akuma, which are a great challenge because they are high level

Chapter 7

•MC's weapon is actually described and used to its full extent, but MC doesn't go over the limit. Ditto for Newbie.

•Fight for entire chapter, pretty much

Chapter 8

•Cross pops up with Grave of Maria and saves the day, calling them idiot disciples

•Conversation about what happened to Allen[7]

•Cross tells them where to go and disappears

•- Cross shows up at a door only to discover Tyki. Set things up so that it appears they will fight

Chapter 9

•The two appear at the door. There is no sign of Cross or Tyki or that anything happened[8]

•They open the door see Allen, perfectly fine, sitting in the middle of nothing[9] Link is not there.

•A level four suddenly appears, taking Allen by surprise, even if he was expecting it. He is knocked unconscious by its scream

•The other two are severely injured, but were farther away and weren't hurt as badly

•MC thickens mist around Allen to protect him somewhat. This kinda angers the akuma and it starts to go after them

Chapter 10

•The two desperately battle the akuma, but, honestly, they suck

•They are half dead, but Allen awakens and starts fighting the thing

•The akuma beats the crap out of him too, because he's still kinda out of it, but he manages to kill the thing single handedly

Chapter 11

•The pair feel very weak in comparison to Allen

•Allen calmly sits back down, binding his wounds with the Crown Belt

•Cross decides "Ah! To Hell with it!" and suddenly attacks the Skulls casting the barrier

•The barrier disperses and the three leave it, the two Independents determined to get better and maybe someday be as good as Allen

**Footnotes:  
[1]**Figure out who the main character is!  
**[2]**A mist that can either solidify into any physical weapon in the wielder's imagination or just poison the akuma when they breathe it in  
**[3]**Shape shifting into anyone, anything  
**[4]**Allen is a General who pops up at Cross's place every now and then to drop off Exorcists he finds or just to pop in. Link is always with him (MC doesn't know why). Allen found MC and brought them to Cross. Allen will always pop up whenever he finishes missions early and has to report in to HQ after every mission (MC doesn't know why). Allen will train the Exorcists he finds whenever he's on an extended mission. Never trust anyone from the Order, including Pro Exorcists. Never tell anyone that they are Independents. Also, Cross is playing dead.  
**[5]**Lenalee  
**[6]**The Noah  
**[7]**He was taken by the Noah  
**[8]**Cross and Tyki are actually working together but decided that it would be for the best if the new Independents got Allen out instead of them. It would look suspicious if either of them did it.  
**[9]**Allen is in one of those barriers made by the Skulls and now the pair is trapped in it too. The door is special and allows any to enter the barrier, however, they can't get back out.


End file.
